Date Gone Wrong
by FifthDayOfMay
Summary: When a girl from school asks Tsuna out, he hesitantly agrees. But why does it feel like someone is watching him and his date? And why is Reborn dressed as a waiter!


Tsuna shivered for the third time since he'd left home and looked around carefully. He didn't see anyone but he just knew someone was there, had been following him. A warm tingling feeling in the back of his head told him it was Reborn. He tried not to blush at the thought that his assassin of a teacher was watching him and succeeded. Ever since his tutor had gotten his body back Tsuna's stupid crush on him had been growing by leaps and bounds.

The brunette was now very sure he was crazily, stupidly in love with Reborn. It was nuts and he knew it. The baby turned man had been turning his life six ways from Sunday since the moment he'd said, "Ciaossu." He put him through hellish training, constantly forced him out of his element and shot him on a regular basis.

Tsuna's response to this? Falling in love.

That was some serious masochism.

A sigh escaped his lips as he turned a corner. His stupid infatuation with the gorgeous and viciously dangerous Italian couldn't continue. It was insane and the moment Reborn found out about it he'd shoot him in the skull, and not with a dying will bullet. So when a cute girl in his class had come up to him and shyly asked him to go out on a date with her, he'd said yes. After all, what better way to get over someone unreachable then to go out with someone else?

Which was why he was wandering around Namimori late on a Saturday afternoon, address in hand. They were going to go out and get something to eat before seeing a movie. A simple date, something teenagers his age did all the time. It was simple, nice, normal, boring. He sighed again running a hand through his hair, no not boring, fun.

Going to the movies with a cute girl on a Saturday night was supposed to be fun. He couldn't help but think though that if he were going out with Reborn instead, they'd be doing something a lot more interesting than seeing a movie. The don to be smacked himself on the forehead. "Stop it!" He hissed to himself.

"You are going on a date with a nice, normal non-mafia related high school girl. No guns, explosions, or dangerously sexy, Gah!" He cut himself off blushing. Why couldn't he stop thinking about Reborn?! Even when he wasn't around he invaded his thoughts.

Another shiver went down his spine and he rubbed the back of his neck to ease the goose bumps, looking around self-consciously. Okay, so maybe he was around, but he wasn't in plain sight. A part of him wanted to call the hit man out and ask him to walk with him but that part was viciously squashed by the part of him that was trying to get over the drop dead sexy tutor. He forced himself out of his musings and looked down at the address in his hand then he looked up at the nearest house. Huh, he was almost there.

A frown pulled at his lips, he should probably be more excited about that but all he could muster up was a sense of dread. He was being stupid, any healthy teenage boy would be thrilled to be going on a date with such a cute girl. Well, most healthy teenage boys, he supposed his guardians didn't really count as 'healthy'. Her house came in sight and Tsuna stopped in front of it, staring at the door.

He hit his lip and gathered up enough will to walk forward and knock on the door. After a moment a small girl with chin length dark brown hair and big green eyes opened it. She smiled at him and he forced himself to smile back. "Hi Tsunayoshi." She said to him stepping out. "You look nice today."

"Thanks, you do too." He wasn't lying, she did look nice. She was a small girl, curvy and cute. In time he could probably grow to like her. "You ready to go?"

She nodded. "Yeah just let me get my purse." With that she turned back inside and grabbed a small baby blue purse off a table. "Mom, dad, I'm going now!"

"Okay Karin, be safe!" A woman's voice called back and it was at that point that Tsuna realized he'd forgotten his date's name. His eyes went wide, this was going to be a long day. Karin rushed back out, closing the door behind her. She smiled at him and put her hand in his, all he could think was that it was too small and soft.

"Let's go Tsunayoshi," the green eyed girl coaxed tugging him down the pathway. "We need to hurry and go eat so we can be on time for the movie."

He allowed her to drag him. "Yeah we really d-" the Decimo's voice trailed off for it was at that point he saw him. Reborn was standing there across the street, dressed as a tree. He blinked and then bit his lip to stifle his laughter. As a baby his random costumes had been weird but cute, now that he had his body back though they ranged from odd to creepy to so strange it was hilarious. Tsuna wasn't quite sure which category this one fell into, he just thanked his lucky stars the man hadn't decided to cross dress this time.

"Tsunayoshi, what are you staring at?" Karin asked, confusion lacing her voice. She was staring between him and the trees.

Tsuna had long since learned that most people couldn't see through Reborn's weird and ostentatious disguises so he smiled at her. "Nothing, I thought I saw a deer."

Her eyes widened. "In the middle of a city?" She asked disbelievingly and then giggled. "You're so funny Tsunayoshi. Let's go, we have to hurry."

The sky guardian nodded, glancing back toward where he'd seen Reborn. The man was gone and Tsuna tried to quell the disappointment he felt at the raven haired man's absence. The entire way to the fast food restaurant Tsuna was discreetly looking around while listening with half an ear to his date's rambling. He felt sure the hit man was still following him, but he couldn't seem to find him.

"Tsunayoshi, are you listening?" Karin asked tugging on his hand.

He looked at her and smiled. "Of course, you're talking about what happened in Gym class the other day."

She pouted at him but nodded. "Yeah, those troublemakers were fighting again." She huffed and put a hand on her hip. "I don't care if they like to fight but dragging the fight into the middle of a class is irresponsible."

Tsuna smiled at the memory. "It can't he helped, Mukuro and Hayato don't get along very well." He inwardly laughed at the understatement of that. "Hayato is short tempered and Mukuro enjoys pushing people's buttons."

Karin blinked at him. "You know those two?"

"Yeah," Tsuna said raising an eyebrow. "They're my friends, I've known them since middle school." He'd forgotten that Karin hadn't gone to Namimori Middle but an exclusive all-girls school like Haru.

She frowned. "You have violent friends."

A laugh bubbled out of Tsuna's throat, that was the understatement of the century. "I won't deny that." He agreed. "They're loyal though." They'd have to be after everything they'd gone through together.

"If you say so." She muttered toying with a lock of her hair. "Tsunayoshi, would you get the door for me?"

Tsuna blinked and then looked in front of himself. They were at the restraunt already? He'd been so busy looking for Reborn that he hadn't been paying enough attention to know where they were. A smile twitched at his lips as he pushed open the door and allowed Karin to walk in ahead of him. Reborn would beat the hell out of him if he knew that. The two of them walked up to the hostess who smiled. "Welcome to Lucky Heaven," she chirped, "please follow me and I'll seat you."

"Thank you." Karin smiled at the woman and followed her, dragging Tsuna with her. They were led to a small table near a window with two chairs. Tsuna frowned at the table, uncomfortable with being placed near a window.

"Are there any other available tables?" He asked.

The hostess gave him a funny look. "Well, yes. However most couples seem to prefer window seats."

"I know I do." Karin said before Tsuna could object further. "The table is fine ma'am thank you." Tsuna sighed as he sat down, still uncomfortable with sitting somewhere he could be so easily attacked. "What's wrong with you Tsunayoshi?" Karin questioned frowning at him, "Why don't you want to sit by a window?"

The brunette blinked. "Ah, no reason." He said smiling sheepishly. "I just thought you might prefer a table closer to the fish." He gestured to the massive fish tank near the center of the room.

His answer seemed to erase her displeasure for she smiled at him. "That's so sweet Tsunayoshi, you remembered that I like tropical fish."

'She likes tropical fish?' Tsuna thought trying to remember when the green eyed girl had said that. 'Oh yeah, she said something like that on the way here.'

"Well, you did mention it just a little while ago." He nervously replied.

"Hello." Tsuna's blood froze in his veins and then abruptly burned. That voice, he wouldn't. Hesitantly, Tsuna looked up into the dark eyes of his tutor who stood there wearing the Lucky Heaven's server uniform. He smirked when their eyes met. "I'm Reboyan and I'll be your waiter."

Tsuna gaped at him and plopped his head into his hands. "Of course you will." He muttered just loud enough for the man to hear him but not Karin.

The hit man didn't acknowledge his words but discreetly kicked him in the shin. Tsuna yelped and glowered at the Italian who smiled in response. Tsuna desperately ignored the way that smile sent butterflies fluttering about his stomach. "What can I get you two to drink?"

"I'll have a strawberry milkshake." Karin chirped. "What about you Tsunayoshi?"

"What?" Tsuna asked stupidly and Reborn smirked again. The action snapped Tsuna out of his staring, damn that man and his gorgeous smile. That smile should be illegal! Biting at his lower lip the sixteen year old glanced at the drink selection. "Uh, hot chocolate."

Reborn nodded pretending to write down what they said before grinning at Tsuna in an oddly shark like manner. The look sent a spike of heat to Tsuna's cheeks that he quickly suppressed. "I'll be back in a moment." He said turning and walking away. Tsuna had to force himself not to watch the man leave.

Why did he have to be so sexy all the time? He even made the waiter's uniform look sexy. Hell he made the tree costume look sexy!

"Tsunayoshi, what do you think of the movie we're going to see?" Karin's innocent question broke through the Reborn induced haze Tsuna had retreated into.

"Uh, it sounds pretty interesting." He replied.

"Doesn't it?" A bright grin lit her face. "I just love adventure movies."

"Me too." Tsuna agreed. Truthfully he had a hard time taking them seriously lately. He practically lived in an adventure movie after all. Karin didn't need to know that though. A faint tickle in the back of his head alerted him to the man's presence before his voice did.

"Your drinks." A steaming mug was placed in front of him and Tsuna stared at it pointedly. "Be careful, it's hot."

The brunette's eyes widened. Something about the way he said that. He looked up sharply, Reborn was smirking at him. Brown eyes narrowed on the hit man and his gaze slid back to his drink. "It's hot huh?" Reborn wouldn't poison his drink, would he?

"Very hot." Reborn replied his voice amused. Tsuna grimaced, he definitely would. "Have you decided what to order yet?"

"I'll have a burger and fries." Karin replied easily.

"Very good, and you?" Tsuna didn't hear him, as he was too busy using his intuition to try and figure out if the hit man had poisoned his drink. Reborn smirked and tapped the boy on the cheek.

Tsuna jumped and blushed. "Ah, yes?" He asked staring up at his tutor with wide brown eyes.

"Your order." Reborn said again, failing to hide his amusement.

"Oh, I'll have what Karin's having." He muttered rubbing his cheek in a hopefully discreet manner. Good, they didn't feel warm. It was then that he happened to glance across the table. His eyes widened as they landed on Karin's drink. It was bubbling.

The don's mouth dropped open and the color abruptly drained from his face. "Is something wrong?" A smooth voice purred with just the slightest hint of steely amusement. He glared up at his tutor who smirked at him in a way that reminded him horribly of the Cheshire Cat. Tsuna gulped but persevered and turned a bright smile on his date. "Karin, it's kind of cold out, would you like my drink instead?"

Karin blinked but smiled happily. "That's so sweet of you Tsunayoshi," she said with a giggle. It was cute but to high and not at all the deep, rare chuckle he preferred. His smile strained. Karin reached across there table to grab the drink only to be stopped by another much larger hand lifting it from her reach.

Reborn smiled a convincingly charming smile that made Karin flush ever so slightly and Tsuna shudder at the pure malice in the expression. "Miss," he says in a cold purr, "I would be more than happy to get you a new one."

The green eyed girl nodded dumbly, completely taken in by the hit man's spell. Tsuna however saw exactly where this was going and felt a shock of panic. He stood and grabbed the cup in his tutor's hand and smiled sweetly. "Don't trouble yourself. The drink is still fresh, I haven't even touched it."

"Oh don't worry." Reborn replied shifting his hand so it was touching Tsuna's. The boy blushed which wasn't helped by the man leaning closer and murmuring. "It's no trouble at all."

Tsuna's mouth opened and closed and then he glared. "Really it's fine. I like milkshakes better anyway." With that he yanked the drink carefully out of Reborn's hand and placed it on the table in front of Karin. She bit her lip, glancing between the two of them before smiling at Tsuna.

"Thank you." She said quietly, cupping the hot chocolate between her hands. Reborn scowled at her as she bent to drink it and Tsuna glared at him in response.

"Stop that." He hissed before sliding back into his seat. Reborn raised an eyebrow at him and then smirked coolly. The expression sent a shiver of dread down Tsuna's spine.

"Will that be all?" He asked and Tsuna oddly felt like his tutor was testing him. But for the life of him he couldn't figure out what the test was, let alone the answer.

"Yes." He said finally, "that'll be all." Reborn stared at him for a moment longer before turning and walking away, as he did so, Tsuna couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment.

"This is really good." Karin'a voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned to see her smiling at him over his hot chocolate.

"I'm glad you like it." He paused and then asked just to be sure, "it doesn't taste strange?"

The brunette frowned at him curiously. "No, it's fine. Why?"

He smiled at her to cover up his concern. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't regretting switching drinks."

The smile reappeared on her face, soft and sweet. "Of course not. Tsuna you're so kind, I really like that about you."

He blinked, not expecting the compliment and felt a slight flush come to his face. "Oh, um, thank you very much." Before Karin could reply two plates slammed onto the table between them and they both jumped, looking up to see Reborn, smiling just a little too wide.

"Your orders." He said smoothly and Tsuna cringed at the obvious malice in his tone. Karin however just looked at their food in pleased shock.

"Wow that was fast." She grinned at Tsuna. "What great service."

The young mafia don looked at their two plates, noticing the very obvious poison cooking infesting Karin's. "Y-Yeah, great." Panic shot through him for what felt like the hundredth time within the hour when his date reached for her food. "K-Karin!"

She looked at him and he floundered for a moment before pointing off behind them and asking, "What kind of fish is that?" She turned to look and he quickly switched their plates. Reborn watched him do so with a quiet chuckle and he glared at him. "On second thought Karin, I think I need to visit the restroom." He stood and walked off, gesturing for Reborn to follow him.

The man did so with very obvious amusement and Tsuna knew that if he hadn't felt like following him, he probably would've just shot him instead. Reborn was fickle like that. When they reached the restroom Tsuna locked it behind them and turned to Reborn, angry scowl on his face. "Why are you trying to kill my date?!" He snapped and Reborn raised one eyebrow, smirking.

"Stupid Tsuna," he rebuked leaning back against the door. Absently Tsuna noticed that the man had just blocked off his easiest course of escape. "If I wanted her dead she would already be dead. And no one would ever find the body."

Well, that was definitely true. Reborn wasn't called the best for nothing, he really was the world's greatest hit man. The teenager's expression softened just a bit. "Then what are you doing?"

Reborn fixed him with a blank look and then said as if it was obvious, "Punishing you.

Tsuna blinked, face falling into confusion. "What?"

The older Mafioso rolled his eyes. "I've been trying to seduce you into my bed for the past two months and you run off with some little girl?" He smirked at him coldly. "You've been a very bad boy No-Good-Tsuna."

"You, wait," Tsuna could feel heat pooling into his cheeks, "you like me?" He asked shyly.

Reborn scowled at him reaching out to hook his fingers into the collar of Tsuna's shirt. He yanked him forward and the teen went with a yelp, ending up pressed chest to chest with Reborn. "Don't ask stupid question's Tsuna." The hit man chided tilting his chin up with the tip of his thumb. "Now are you going to break up with that girl on your own or will I have to make an effort to chase her off?"

Tsuna frowned at him but couldn't deny the giddy adoration bubbling up inside him. Reborn liked him. Reborn liked him enough to chase off and possibly even kill the competition. He probably shouldn't find that as charming as he did but it was Reborn, the man he'd been half in love with since the first time he said 'Ciaosu.' "You're lucky I like you too or I'd probably find that creepy."

Reborn smirked at him in response and leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek. "I always get what I want Stupid Tsuna." He breathed against the boy's skin. A hand skated down his back to clutch his hip. "And I don't like to share."

Tsuna's breath came out as more of a shudder. "Y-yeah. You're going to be one of those possessive boyfriends aren't you?"

Reborn huffed a laugh against his ear. "Go break up with her, and you can find out." With that Tsuna found himself being pushed through the previously locked door and out into the restaurant. It was strangely chilly after being pressed up against Reborn's warm body. Taking a deep breath he made his way back to his table, a wide, stupid smile forming on his face despite the fact that he was on his way to break a girls heart.

He'd probably feel guilty for it later but all he could think about right now was that Reborn liked him. His crazy, sadistic, narcissistic, gun toting, coffee drinking Italian hit man of a home tutor liked him.

And Tsuna liked him back.


End file.
